Cheating at the Future
by XXCrazylySaneXX
Summary: first fic.As murtagh grows up he discovered a secret ability, and tries to master it;suck at summaries R&R please. Rating may change.
1. it all begins like this

Chapter 1. The start

Disclaimer-I dont own a thing here.

It was late night, the cold was just unberable but he didnt care all he care was beyond that heavy,dark oat door. It had already past three years since they met and he thought was that everything went to far, _that_ was a mistake. Morzan decided to rest a bit in his chair when suddenly another scream pierce through his ear; he wanted to destroy that damn door and see why it was taking so long. Before he could open it someone scream "Dont you dare tress pass it,it`s almost over!"

He was left to wait and wait, after a short while, his servant Tornac walk past him, "Stay, Im bore to death," hissed Morzan. Tornac Stopped dead in his tracks "Is there anything I could do or bring you, my lord?," asked Tornac feeling Morzans cruelty in his voice. "Ahh, yes, bring me a bottle of red whine;" Morzan the started to continue walking up and down.

After an hour or maybe three the nurse told him to got inside. At the big bed, there lied Selena, his wife,blackhand, and now the mother of his child. "It`s a boy," he heard a nurse replied and then she carefully she gave the baby to Morzan; he was now grinning _"My son"_ he hissed to no one in particular. He saw that the baby had a really white skin,black hair and some light blue eyes; he started to see his on future a dragonrider maybe, a magician? Warrior? He hand the baby back and make his way to the door thinking the future.......

"Morzan!Wait!, who will we call him?!?!"

Morzan stop and look back at Selena holding their son "Ahh,I actually hadn`t think that much about it, but i like Murtagh," Selena seems to think about it before replaying "Yes, Murtagh fits. His name is Murtagh."

And with that he marched out of that room thinking about of his possible future... "your whine! Sir," Tornac called from behind a marble pillar. Morzan eye him and then went back to grab it and leave through another heavy oak set of doors.


	2. end of the beginnig

Chapter 2

Disclaimer= I don't own a thing here. [CP does]

"_The last few months have been a thrill"_ though Morzan as he headed to his wife room, he his new born baby was, since the baby was born Selena never left his side. She had grown to love him more than once she had loved him. _Well at least it's already born, she would be broken when she discover we have to return to Uru'baen. _

When he finally got to the room, he saw she had made her bags and had let them at the bed, _Can't believe she is ready!,_ thought Morzan as he saw the bags lying on the floor. He headed to the room balcony where Selena was with their son, Murtagh. "We have to leave today," announced Morzan as he made his way to Selena. "I know it's time to leave, is a shame I can't spend more time with him," replied Selena. "No need to worry, the nurses will take care of him, and I will put that man…Ahh, yeah, Tornac, to teach him how to use a sword and bow once he is old enough." Said Morzan as he scratch his chin, "Now, we must live come let him at the crib you would return in a month or two to see him," said Morzan as he walked back to his palace parlor.

Selena left her son at the crib and descended as fast as she could, at the bottom of the stairs she saw Tornac, "Tornac do you care if I stole you a minute or two of your time?" asked Selena to him. "..Okay, my lady," he said as he move toward her. "I need you to promise me that you would look after my son Tornc, please, I'm just asking this. Would you?" she asked and stare at him with impatient eyes as she heard Morzan calling his dragon. Dumbfounded, he replied, "Yes, my lady, I would make sure he is safe and sound. Now leave without worrying about him. He is in good hands, I would tell my sister, Amanda, to help me," replied Tornac without doubting it.

And with that Selena left the palace with Morzan, _Back to Uru'baen, _she thought as they ascended more and more. _I hope you are safe, my son, mom would return as soon as I can!_, she said, more to herself, already missing her baby, Murtagh.

End of the chapter.

Please ReadAndReview!!

Flames are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

**Disclaimer**=I don't own a thing here

* * *

_All was a messed. People were running and screaming all around, he knew where he was; but why was he there? He heard Morzan screaming his name, but he was so confused that he didn't even care. He turned and saw Morzan giving orders to some guards, the Black King was standing with his fist clench together and seems like he was thinking, his forehead veins were clearly seen. "We have to get out of here!" he heard Tornac from behind. Before he could react he grabs him and start to run with the boy in his shoulder. All he could hear was the screaming he look over his shoulder and saw Morzan fighting against an old man that was wearing a dark cloak. And he saw, at least ten elves, and one was a female f black hair carrying a leather pack. A horrible scream pierce through his ears, he realize his father was dead._

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" scream four year old Murtagh in the middle of the night. Tornac came rushing into the bedroom, "Murtagh! What's wrong? Why were you screaming?" he said as he sat by Murtagh side. "I….it…it was just a nightmare. Sorry if I woke you up," Murtagh told him as he tried to sit, "it was just a dream…" Tornac look into the boy eyes and saw they were distant, like if he was thinking; "Morzan is not here don't fear do you want to talk about your dream?" insisted Tornac. "……no, too late for talking…I,uh..Goodnight Tornac," he told him and threw his blankets over his head and turn to the other side, facing his window. He heard Tornac murmuring a _Sleep well Murtagh_, and he closed the door softly.

After leaving Murtagh's room, he heard approaching footsteps, and then Selena came into view footsore, tired, and wearing a filthy brown cloak over her shoulders. "My lady, I see you finally return." Tornac told her as he approached her. "I know, but I have to and I can't explain why I did so," Selena told him, she put her hand on his shoulder and asked how Murtah was. "He is find, just had a bad dream, but he is asleep again by now. Come you must rest, maybe tomorrow you would see him," he told her as he helped her to her room. After climbing the stairs she saw her son's room door, and turned her head away knowing that it was too late to talk and, perhaps, he hated her now, for leaving without a word. After their arrival at her room, she went silently to her big bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

End of the chapter, I know it was a bit longer, and _stil_l I _hope_ it wasn't boring.

Please R&R! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**= I don't own a thing in the story

* * *

Murtagh's POV

"You should go and see her," insisted Tornac for the… fifth time in a row. _It's clear he won't let me have breakfast in peace. _"I will see her when I want to, beside she was the one how left," I told him, a bit too harsh I think; so I decided to change the topic, "When are we going to go and visit the city? It's really boring in this castle." He looked at me with fierce eyes and then sigh, "We will go until your mother gets better, besides your father is returning today by the afternoon," he told me. _How could I forget he was retuning today, now I knew I wasn't going to town; a sick mother plus a drunken father arriving, yep, I am staying here. _"Yeah," I said while walking to through the kitchen, "I will give a stroll around the gardens for a while," I told him, it was good to be out; it was cloudy and a bit cold, I don't know why but like the climate like that.

Tornac's POV

_Sometimes I wonder if he is a kid or a grown-up man trap in a four year old body._ I said to myself as I saw him walking on the gardens; I went up stairs to check Selena. When I enter the room I was immediately shock she was pale and very thin, like she had got some kind of sickness I quickly called the maid and told them to send a healer to Selena's room.

The doctor didn't know what he had and just gave her some herbs for any pain or fever; she told, "I want to see…Murtagh. Where is he? How is he? Please tell me." I told her he was alright and that he was playing at the gardens, I didn't mentioned what he told me in breakfast afraid to hurt her, sentimentally. "….ok, just...tell him I love him. Would you, please?" She asked me. She looked so weak; I told her that I was going to go and talk to him. I left her with the maid and went to seek Murtagh.

It was not difficult to find him, he was seating at the big old tree whose roots were all twisted and the branches were wide enough for two horses to sit. "Your mother is very sick and wants to see you," I told him while I climb to the branch he was seated. "I will talk to her when I want to. What will she tell Morzan when he arrives? She was just shopping?" he asked me. "She told me to tell you that she loves you, and tht she will deal with Morzan," I told him, wrapping his shoulder with my arm. We stayed in silence, until we heard Morzan had arrived. Silently we got back to the house, and without a word we had lunch together with Morzan, how looked more interested in eating than asking how Selena or Murtagh were. At the end he retreat to his room at the far east side of his castle, and told me that tomorrow he would go and see Selena with his son. I took him to his room and told him goodnight, slowly closing his bedroom doors.

* * *

End of the chapter!!

{it's long, again} still hoping no one finds it boring.

Please R&R!! [flames and constructive criticism are welcome]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

**Disclaimer=** I don't own a thing here

* * *

_It was early in the morning Selena had just arrive a day or two, Morzan has been drinking like if there was no tomorrow. It's cold, again, and it has been raining; I can see my mother big bed, slowly approaching it, I can see her lifeless body; pale face, thin body and whit lips. Some maids cover her with linen sheet; Morzan's face is unemotional as he stares at her lifeless form. I feel the room get colder, and I could see…_

* * *

Murtagh POV

It was midnight when I woke up, I sat immediately at my bed, it was cold. I quickly got to my feet and silently ran to the door and open it, all was dark and everyone was still sleeping. I silently made my way to her room, careful enough not to wake-up Morzan; well I doubt waking him cause he is so drunk_, Maybe the surrounding town don't even have more wine! _I thought to myself and silently laugh.

I finally made it to her bedroom; slowly I open the door and enter quietly. She was sitting up at her bed with a candle on by her side. When she saw me she smile, "Hi, Murtie; please come," she told me as she move more to the center of the bed. I sat were she told me to, then she started to cry and hugged me, and to kiss my cheeks and hair. I hugged her also but, _why didn't I cry also? I was happy she was back. _"I'm sorry I left you baby…..I can't tell you why, but I'm so sorry!" I felt like crying but no tears escaped my eyes, we remain like that for some five minutes or so, until I finally spoke, "I love you mommy, I don't want you to leave." She rested her chin in my head and told me, "I won't leave you again like that, I promise it to you; it's late go back to your room and sleep well," she told me, then she kissed my forehead; "Goodnight, mom," I told while I got off the bed and walked back to my room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tornac came and woke me up next morning, it was not so cold as last night; I told him I wanted to see my mom but he told me after breakfast. We went downstairs to the kitchen were Nelsie, his sister was making some scrambled eggs, bacons, orange juice, and some fresh bread. i happily eat my breakfast, so did Tornac. When I finished I thanked her and asked Tornac when we were going to go and see her. "Murtagh, I want you to know that your mother didn't woke up feeling that good. The..um.. healers are watching her right now, when she betters they are to tell us so you can go and see her," he told me. _But last night she was fine!! _I thought, "What's wrong with her, Tornac?" I asked him. "They are not sure, yet," he told me. "Do you want to go to town?" he changed the subject; "Yeah!" I told him. "Ok, go and change of clothes," he told me. I quickly change over and went to the front door. We went to the stables and he took a big gray horse and helped me mount it.

When we were ridding to town I look back at Morzan's castle and wish my mother to get better. When we arrived at town, although it was hours to midday, it was crowd and noisy. We went to see the almost all the stands; at lunch time we ate at a inn some roasted chicken, a small salad, fresh bread, apple juice, and for desert a chocolate cake. Which I ate mostly by myself. "You eat a lot, although you're a small child," the woman in charge told me, I just smiled at her and thanked her for the food.

Back at the castle, I couldn't see my mother, yet; I was getting angry and sad. Ifelt so heavy due to the fact I ate an enormous chocolate cake that I just bath and went to bed a bit early; _when I gets a bit more darker and everyone is asleep I will go and see her_; I told myself while drifting to sleep.

* * *

End of this chapter

{Still} hoping everyone liked it!!

[ flames and wutever you want to say; are welcome]

Thanks to "**Only if you wish it****"** for her reviews :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing here

R&R

* * *

{Continuing at Murtagh's POV}—Later that night—

I got out of my room as quit as possible, and tiptoe all the way to my mother room, when I got there I could there the nurses talking but according to them _whispering. _From their voices I recognize Nelsie, _What's she doing here? _I knew it would be impossible with all of them there, so I silently went outside through a window, slowly and carefully I walked on the rock canals knowing that if I fell I would die, and if I made any noise Morzan _would_ kill me, or else… I didn't want to think about it. I finally made it to her balcony, I could see, even though the curtains were set, that she look paler but no one was inside. So I open it and enter her room silently, but she was awakened, "Murtie, how did you got here?" she asked me asked me as she gesture me to get near her. " I couldn't see you today, so I decided to come by night. But all those nurses!" I whisper back. She kissed my forehead; I shivered when her cold limps touch me. "What's wrong with you? Where were you?" I asked her; "Murtie, I can't explain why I left, and I'm going to get better," she told me while hugging me. We stay like that for a good while, but she started to have problems breathing and told me to leave. Unwillingly, I left; luckily at time 'cause the nurses rush in with such a hurry.

I went to my room and try to sleep, at first unsuccessful, my dream of her pale figure threaten me. _She will be fine, nothing bad will happen to her;_ I told myself and went back to sleep.

**{Next morning}**

It was cold, it was rainy, the castle was calm, quite, and no one was talking. Only Tornac footsteps could be hear as he made his way to Murtagh's room. He quietly open the door and sat at the boy bed, and slowly shake his shoulder, "_Murtagh…Murtagh_…Wake up." Murtagh moved a bit before sitting down, and notice that the castle was really quite, unusually quite. "Tornac, what's wrong? Why is everything so… quite?" he asked him as he rubbed of the sleep of his eye. "Your father told me to wake you up," his eyes growing distance, "It's about… your mother. But, first you must go and have breakfast." _Mom, what's wrong with her? _Murtagh though. "Ok, I will get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast," Murtagh, sounding a bit cold.

When he got downstairs; still everything was quiet, Nelsie served him pancakes, he slowly started to pick at them and eat a bit of them, "What's wrong Murtagh? Don't you like them?" Nelsie asked noticing the boy depression. "They are ok, I just want to see my mom… that's all," he told her. At that Morzan arrived and told him to follow him. They went to Selena's room, but the door was already open when they got there.

Murtagh slowly approached the lifeless body of her mother.

* * *

Murtagh POV

_I can't be!!!! No mom!!! No!!! _he mentally scream as he stared at his mother lifeless form. Some maidens came and put a white sheet over her. At that moment Morzan put a hand at Murtagh's shoulder and the room immediately got colder and he froze.

_He saw a man and a woman unknown to him, he saw that the women had a boulder at her arms and smile at him while, a boy around his age cooed at him._ _"He is so small," he said. "He's your cousin, my boy," the man told him. "What's his name?" he asked; "Your aunt, his mother said it was………."_

Quickly as it came it went away, "Come, my son, let us leave," Morzan told me as he gently squeezed my shoulder. We left the room, I was so sad I didn't notice I was crying, I went running to my room and cried on my pillow; one single question crossed my mind _who where them? And how was the baby?_ I felt that I didn't want to know it and feel asleep. Morzan came into my room and pull my blankets to cover me. I dreamed of my mother lifeless body and of that weird couple. _I need to talk to Tornac or someone about this_, I thought.

* * *

End of the chapter R&R! [please]

Hope everyone like this!! And that it wasn't that boring!!

Special thanks to : **Only if you wish it**** :) and also to ****Solangedrama**

**{flames are welcome!}**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing here

**Read&Review {please}**

* * *

{Continuing at Murtagh's POV}

Next morning when I woke up I silently got out of my bed and walked to my bedroom door, I stopped and listen there was not a single sound produced. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast, when Nelsie saw me so sad she put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," she told me. I looked at her and she gave me a comforting smile, I just stared back at her, she moved her hand and went back to do her job. When Tornac came he asked me why I was eating; I just told him that I wasn't I a mood for jams and eggs. I drank my glass of orange juice and told him, "I want to talk to you….alone, please." He studied my face and then say, "Ok, I will get breakfast and then we go and walk by the gardens. Is that ok to you?" he asked me; "It's ok, I will wait for you. Thanks Nelsie." I said and left for the gardens.

Not even half an hour had pass when I heard footsteps approaching, I thought it was Tornac, "Nelsie told me you didn't eat a thing at breakfast. Why?" I quickly jumped to my feet and saw It was Morzan the one there, not Tornac. "I..I..um, not in the mood for eating," I told him and trying not to look him in the eye. He stared at me with a bore expression then sight, "Ahh… It's because she is dead, isn't it?" he asked me; I bit my lip and nodded at him. "You would get over," he told me and then left without a word. I sat back at the stone bench and continue to wait for Tornac.

About 10 minutes past after Morzan had left when Tornac appeared, "Are you ok, Murtagh?" he asked me. "I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you about something," I told him, I heard my own voice and heard it had no emotions. "Ok, I met your father before coming, he told me to tell you your mother is going to be buried today at midday. If you are going go and get ready, they are going to buried her at the town _'Royal Cemetery'_," he told me and sat down by my side. I was going to asked him something when it started a heavy downpour, "Let's go back to the castle before you get sick," he told me already standing up; I follow him.

When we got to the cemetery, it was rainy lightly, I was dressed completely in black, even though I had told Tornac I wanted to use a dark blue shirt he told me, "Black, today, mean we are mourning someone who has died." I looked at everyone while the priest blessed her soul, Tornac was there, Morzan also, but he was wearing dark brown pants and a dark red shirt and was staring at my mother casket as if it was a dead pet. I bit my tongue to stop myself from asking a stupid question to him. I silently saw how they lowered her casket; I threw a red rose down at it. People I didn't know came and gave their condolence to Morzan and me. I started at the men throwing dirt and when they met my _cold _eyes they immediately lowered their eyes and continue shoveling dirt, Morzan put his hand on my shoulder while some woman gave her condolence; it all went cold and time stop

_He saw through his window that a chariot was coming, and from it Morzan got down and helped a beautiful young woman to get down. "Lady Svouryin, the little whore. Who would have known Morzan would choose her," I heard Nelsie. I looked back at them and saw they were entering; they went, nosily, all the way to Morzan's room. While some servants lowered what seemed like Lady Svouryin luggage; She's staying! I couldn't believe it. Back at Morzan's room I saw his dirty mouth moving down her neck and back up, they started too kissed with a lot of passion……._

I tossed Morzan's hand off my shoulder and run the far I could go, when I got to our fancy cart I threw open the door and crouched at the far end of the red pillow bench; my eyes stung and I wanted to cry but no tears came so I started to bite my left hand, incredibly the pain I felt was replaced by other. Tornac came running to the cart and saw me, "Murtagh!! What happened you scared everyone back there?!?!" he screamed at me, I took my hand out of my mouth, sat down and told him, "I… can't explain it, at least not here not now," when I finish he stared at my mouth and I touched it and saw my fingers were wet in blood, _Have I bite myself that hard? _"Murtagh… What happened to you? Someone hit you?" he asked me as he touched my bloody lips. "No one hit me… I bit my hand to hard," I told him and showed him my bloody hand. He didn't said a word and quickly took some first aid box and bandage it, when he finished he asked me why, I just looked down at the cart's floor. Then Morzan arrived, "Murtagh, what happened back there?!" he screamed at me, I met his cold stared and looked back at the floor I felt like I was about to start to cry. "I'm sorry," I told him, he didn't say a word then all the people that were at the burry site came Morzan told them I was fine, nothing to worry.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o.o..o.o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

We were going back to the house when Morzan told them driver to stop and he got down, "Tornac, I'm going back to the castle a little bit later maybe tomorrow. Take care o him," he said motioning to me. He got down in front of a pale and big beige castle he looked at my bandage hand and told me to remove it, he saw it and murmured _"Waise Heil." _And asked what had happened, I told him I felt; and with that he left him there. We rode in silent, when we got to Morzan's castle I went to my room and felt asleep, Tornac came and covered me with my red, yellow, and brown blanket. When he left it started to rain, and I silently heard the rain falling and felt back to sleep.

* * *

**End of the chapter**

**This is a bit more long chapter, I wished it was not boring nor anything like pathetic. Please REVIEW!! {flames are welcome}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**Chapter8**

**READ&REVIEW!!**

* * *

Murtagh POV

I slowly open my eyes, it was cold. I lay at my bed for about thirty minutes before deciding I was hungry; I went downstairs and saw Nelsie doing the breakfast. I silently went to my chair and look down at the wooden table; I trace a finger across the wood pattern. Nelsie set my breakfast beside me and put a hand at my shoulder, I look up and she gave a comforting smile, I look back at my breakfast and started to pick it with the fork.

Tornac arrive shortly, "Good morning," he said and sat by my side, and started to eat his breakfast. "Do you know where Morzan is? He didn't return yesterday," Nelsie ask Tornac. "No I haven't seen him, probably attending to any matter concerning the king," Tornac respond her and drank his juice in two big gulps. "He stayed at some lady… _Svouryin _shortly after the funeral." I told Nelsie. "I have heard of her, but not that much…" she said and looked away. I finish my breakfast and Tornac asked me if I wanted to go to town. "I'm not in the mood today, maybe any other day," I respond to him. "Ok, but if you change your mind I'm on the stables." He said and walked away.

AAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

I went back to my room and sat by my table, there were some colors and white paper. I grab the red one and stare at the paper. I felt that the room started to spin and get colder, his head ache…

_It was a battle field people were running, screaming, and killing the others. A woman in a horse appear, she wore armor and was shouting instructions to the other men in similar armor. A cat-like man and a woman with long black hair appear to the woman's shouts, they were arguing but it was inaudible. Then a fierce roar was heard over the sky, the image went up, there they were two… dragons? Yes, a black one and the other one was blue, the blue rider face was impossible to be seen. The blue rider raised a sword, gave a battle cry and launch to the black dragonrider… _

He slammed his hand at the desk and saw he had draw something; he was still had the sick feeling, and felt like throwing up, "Oh my! Murtagh!" a woman shout from behind him, Nelsie. She put a hand on his forehead, "You don't have fever. What happened? I enter and saw you drawing, but then you look sick," she told him and gave him some water. He drank it, "I'm fine, Nelsie…" he told her but Nelsie didn't let Murtagh finish, "What are this drawing? A woman in armor? Cat-like people? Two dragons? What is this Murtagh?" she asked him while looking at the drawings. It took him a moment to put his thoughts together, "They are nothing, senseless drawings," he said and grab them. "I'm going to the gardens," he announced, and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Tornac POV

Nelsie come to the stables and told me that Murtagh had made some weird and, in her opinion, bloody drawing about a battle or something. "Please talk to him. I think Selena's dead is affecting him," she told me and start to weep. "Fine, I'm going to talk with him. Don't worry." I told her and left to seek him, I went to the gardens, but he wasn't there. _Weird whenever there is a problem or he is feeling bad he comes here. Now, where to find him? _I thought. "Hey! Yo! If you are looking for the boy, he is near the lake by the tree with the seesaw," a gardener of red hair told me. "Thanks!" I shouted back. And went running to the lake.

When I got there, Murtagh was at the seesaw looking at his feet. "Nelsie I worry about you," I told him and stand in front of him, "are you fine?" Murtagh look-up and then sigh, "She worries to much about everything! They are just some freaking drawing I made! Nothing from the other world!" he yelled at me, he sounded sad. "Can I see one, or have you already destroyed them?" I asked him and gave him a soft and playful smack in his shoulder. He didn't look up and hand me just one paper, it was all crinkly, I unfolded it. A woman in armor and some other men battling around. " Wait the emblem, I know it," I said; he look up, "Yes! The Varden emblem. Have you seen this emblem before Murtagh?" I asked him. "No I didn't have any idea," he told me; I don't know how but I now it was that truth. "Do you need to tell me something Murtagh?" I told him. He stand up and look me in the eye, "There is something I have wanted to talk with you…" a dragon roar pierce through the sky. "Morzan is back. Later, yes?" he told me. I look at him and nod.

We went back to the house and peek through a window a very elegant carriage was station there. A very beautiful woman step out, she was perfectly tan, red lips, slender, and was wearing a blue dress. "Lady Svouryin, daughter of lord Svouryin. What's the whore doing here?" I heard Nelsie said with distate. "Silence, Morzan may hear you!" I told her. I look down at Murtagh, and saw he was covering his eyes with his hand. It was like if he knew something I didn't. he ran away, I follow him. He went to his room and locked the door, it had a "_Don't Enter" _poster on it. I left him alone and went downstairs,

There was Morzan and that lady talking, he told me to call some servants to carry the lady luggage to the room that was next to his. Selena's old room. I didn't say a word and did it. At dinner Murtagh wasn't there I went to his room and he yelled to me, "Leave me alone!! I'm not hungry!" defeated I told him Murtagh wasn't hungry, "Ahh! Poor boy!" lady Svouryin said. "Maybe tomorrow he is better." She said, Morzan told me to tell Murtagh that next morning the three of them will be having breakfast at the gardens, and to be there punctual.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**ANY FORM OF REVIEW IS DESIRABLE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer=I don't own a thing **

**R&R**

* * *

Tornac POV

As I walked back to Murtagh's room I could not stop myself to think why the hell he was acting that way. What is wrong with him? Has Selena's death really affected him that badly? What I'm supposed to do or say? Finally reach his door, _open it and ask him what's wrong_. Dark, the windows are closed. I saw him lying on his bed facing the close windows.

"Are you awake?" I asked him, aware that he was. "Yes," he said shortly. "What do you want?" Always direct to the point. "Nothing… I was just checking on you. Tomorrow you have breakfast with Morzan and Lady Svouryin, and be punctual you know how Morzan is," I told him. _Why the hell did I come up with that? _He sat up and looks at me, "Why?" I didn't know the answer to the question, and I didn't want to guest _it_ neither. "Look I know your mother's death was tragic, but you have to move on with it, right?" I gave him a smile, he smile back and murmured right. "But, it's just that I don't want a stepmother." _How did he go to that conclusion so fast?!?_ I frowned at him, "You think that is the reason she is here?" I asked and seat near him and put my arm around his shoulders. "For what other reason then? To be his new pet, his mister. No, if he wanted her then he should've married her instead of my mom!" he told me, I heard his voice at the verge of tears.

I pulled him into an embrace and let him cry, and whisper positive things to him. When he stop shaking I looked at him and saw he was already asleep. I put him under his blankets and whish him a good night.

* * *

--One Week Later-- {Continuing with Tornac POV}

_How could this happend?!? I mean it was just a party! I left for five seconds, and when i returned Morzan had almost killed him!!! His own son and blood!! The drunk bastard had trown Zar'Roc at him, nearly killing him!!!! And left without a word, back to his mister! **Damn him!!!**_

I look at the healer, "I s he going to be alright?" I asked him. He looked at him and his bandage back, "I don't know... He is so little... Poor boy. But he is strong, if he lasted wathever is left from tonight and tomorrow, he will live." Ok,that are good news. "Here, gave him to drink this when he wakes up, and don't let him do anything that might hurt his back more. Not even walking is a good idea, I will return in a cupple of hours." He gave me some herbs and a put a firm arm on my shoulder before walking away from Murtagh's room.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, just... hold on. You are a strong boy, I know you are."

* * *

**End of the chapter **

**Read&Review**

**Constructice Critism or any kind of ideas are allow and welcome, after all=free country.**

**{Flame if you want, but be aware that they will be ignore} **


End file.
